La douleur des sentiments
by Zena-x
Summary: La femme à la tête de l'inquisition s'est éprise d'un de ses alliés : un elfe apostat tout aussi séduisant que mystérieux. C'est alors que commence entre eux une véritable passion, chargée d'érotisme et de sensualité mais aussi de souffrance et de tristesse. Solas x Inquisitrice Trevelyan (POV Inquisitrice).
1. C'est à vous de décider

**Note :** Les personnages et lieux appartiennent au jeu Dragon Age Inquisition (hormis mon OC). Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : C'est à vous de décider**

 _Fort Céleste_

« Cela ne vous prendra qu'un instant ». C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit, furtivement, au détour d'un couloir. J'étais à présent devant la porte de sa chambre et remuais un tas d'idée dans mon esprit. Solas m'avait toujours étonnée, par ses mots, sa façon de voir le monde et ses rêves baignés d'images saisissantes, mais cette demande m'avait surprise encore plus : « Pourrions-nous nous entretenir en privé? Rejoignez-moi devant ma chambre, cela ne vous prendra qu'un instant ». J'avais déjà recoiffé une dizaine de fois les mèches de mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles et j'aurais continué s'il n'était pas arrivé :

\- Merci d'être venu.

\- C'est tout naturel…

\- Ne perdons pas de temps. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est d'une grande importance pour votre enseignement.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Et bien… cela ne vous dérangerait-il pas d'entrer? Il serait plus sage d'avoir cette conversation en privé.

Voilà que mes joues s'enflamment. Ce n'était qu'une chambre mais cette part d'intimité dont il me proposait l'accès faisait battre mon cœur de plus belle. Il me fut presque impossible de trouver cette pièce tant on ignorait son existence. Il me semble qu'un murmure, une voix, m'avait guidée jusqu'ici. Cole sans doute. Solas ouvrit la porte et me laissa le précéder, ce que je fis les yeux baissés. Quand je les relevai je vis une chambre, sobre mais élégante, disposant d'un lit, d'une table couverte de manuscrits et d'autres meubles comme on peut en trouver à Fort Céleste. La surprise me gagna à nouveau lorsqu'il me désigna sa couche comme siège. Debout, il s'appuya contre ce qui lui servait de bureau et entreprit son explication. Je n'étais plus là, j'étais déjà loin dans mes pensées. Solas, cet elfe svelte et délicat à la voix puissante et déterminée. Mon regard n'avait jamais vraiment été porté sur les elfes et son physique m'avait, à notre première rencontre, peu intéressé. Maintenant je me surprenais à détailler son corps dans les moindres détails, de mémoire surtout, car sa vue commençait à m'intimider. Il était grand, avait une peau claire et lisse et des yeux pénétrants qui lisent davantage en nous qu'ils ne révèlent eux-même d'informations. C'est ce dont je me suis souvenue quand j'ai remarqué que ses lèvres ne bougeaient plus et qu'il m'observait avec attention. Malgré toute la volonté de mon âme, je rougis intensément.

-Vous ne m'écoutez pas.

\- Excusez-moi Solas... l'étude des failles est tellement vaste que j'ai du mal à y prêter toute mon attention…

\- Ou alors vous ne m'écoutez pas.

Il n'avait pas l'air contrarié, juste intrigué. Son regard devenait pesant et je sentais que je n'allais pas pouvoir maintenir le mien très longtemps. Il fallait pourtant qu'il ne se doute de rien sinon ce serait la fin d'une relation et de tout ce qu'elle avait engendré pour l'Inquisition. Je me levai et m'approchai des différents manuscrits et parchemins déroulés sur la table. Il se redressa tout en me suivant du regard. Après quelques minutes je me décidai à parler :

-Vous menez beaucoup de recherches.

\- En effet, on ne pourrait faire autrement avec les forces qui nous menacent. Elles demandent des examens précis et une connaissance sans faille de l'ennemi.

\- Je suis de votre avis.

J'avais beau chercher dans mon esprit, je ne savais quoi ajouter de plus.

\- Inquisitrice…

Un frisson parcouru mon corps au son de sa voix.

\- Je ne suis pas des plus attentive aujourd'hui, je ferais mieux de repasser.

Après avoir repris possession de mes membres, qui s'étaient raidi, je me dirigeai promptement vers la sortie.

-S'il vous plaît, attendez !

De nouveau un frisson, mais cette fois-ci accompagné d'une grande émotion : sa voix, habituellement calme, avait raisonné avec une énergie prodigieuse. Je n'osais me retourner de peur que mes yeux humides l'alertent. Il fallait que je réagisse et vite. Alors, de dos, je lui fis un signe vague de la main et dis comme je pu :

\- Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, je ne me sens pas très bien.

\- Est-ce parce que vous m'aimez?

Le temps s'était suspendu. Ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête sans pouvoir trouver de sens et, quand ce fut le cas, j'étais face à lui avec les joues couvertes de larmes.

\- Mes suppositions étaient donc vraies.

\- A l'instant… qu'avez-vous dit?

\- Il me semble que vos sentiments aient pris pour moi une tournure plutôt... inattendue.

Je le regardais avec effarement, les mots avaient du mal à sortir de ma bouche. Comme il voyait que je ne trouvais rien à lui répondre, il poursuivit :

-J'ai senti bien assez tôt que j'étais devenu, je me permets de le dire ainsi, l'objet de votre désir.

A ces mots, mon corps réagit comme animé par une formule prononcée et je pressai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon visage était tellement chaud que je ne sentis quasiment pas ce contact. Après quelques instants, il posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules et y exerça une légère pression afin de me repousser.

-Vos lèvres sont brûlantes.

Les yeux brumeux et les lèvres tremblantes, j'avais perdu l'usage de la parole. J'avais en tête de m'élancer une nouvelle fois mais il intervint de nouveau :

\- Qu'allez-vous faire à présent? Qu'allons-nous faire?

Je ne comprenais pas sa question.

\- Comment pouvez-vous m'aimer, moi un elfe, dans une époque si sombre? Il est vrai que j'ai pris soin de votre marque mais ce serait trop peu pour expliquer vos sentiments. J'ai vécu seul pendant longtemps, j'ai voyagé dans l'Immatériel et tout cela ne m'aidera pas à comprendre ce que vous ressentez pour moi… ce que je devrais ressentir pour vous…

Ma langue se délia enfin. J'entrouvris les lèvres une première fois mais ma respiration, trop agitée, ne me permit pas de répondre. J'allais essayer une seconde fois mais il me coupa :

\- Pour n'importe qui d'autre ce serait facile, mais moi…

-Vous êtes resté Solas, depuis que ça a commencé et malgré tout, vous êtes resté.

\- Les autres ont fait de même. Je ne pense pas être meilleur qu'eux.

\- Vous vous êtes battu à mes côtés et vous m'avez aidée. Grace à l'Inquisition je crois être meilleure, mais avec vous, je le suis véritablement…

Il sourit.

\- Je reconnais bien là votre confiance et votre sincérité Inquisitrice, mais vous m'accordez un éloge que je ne mérite pas. Toutefois, je dois avouer à mon tour que je ressens à votre égard le plus grand des respects et une sincère admiration.

Quand il eut finit il se pencha et, avec une infinie douceur, posa un baiser sur mon front. Je fermai les yeux, rassurée par ce geste, et ma bouche se mit à parler d'elle-même :

\- Embrassez-moi.

Mes yeux étaient toujours clos et j'attendais avec angoisse la sentence qui devait tomber.

\- Pourquoi ne pas s'asseoir au bord du lit?

Sa réponse me les fit ouvrir immédiatement. Il me désignait effectivement son lit d'un signe de la main. Je m'y dirigeai lentement, le corps tout engourdi par les nombreuses émotions qui l'avaient traversé. Une fois assis côte à côté, nous nous regardâmes mutuellement. Ses yeux n'étaient plus plongés dans les miens, ils se déplaçaient doucement le long de mon visage et semblaient en détailler chaque trait. Je suivais attentivement leurs mouvements et eus un léger hoquet de surprise lorsqu'ils vinrent de nouveau se fixer sur mes pupilles, ou au-delà d'elles, sur mon âme. Ensuite, il prit mes mains et pencha son visage pour coller son front sur leur paume. Cela ressemblait presque à un rituel.

Tandis qu'il restait immobile, je dégageai mes doigts et les avançai pour caresser ses joues. Il souleva lentement les yeux et je remarquai pour la première fois qu'il rougissait.

Mon cœur s'emballa de plus belle et je répétai à nouveau cette phrase :

\- Embrassez-moi.

Alors comme d'un signe d'approbation, il se redressa, toujours dans un calme immuable, et pressa d'abord lentement puis plus fermement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Cette fois-ci, je goûtais pleinement le baiser. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je pris entre mes mains son visage et du bout de mes doigts je me mis à caresser ses oreilles, ce qui lui provoqua un bref gémissement.

\- Je suis désolée!

\- Non...continuez.

Il avait penché la tête sur le côté de manière à ce que l'une d'elles soit mise en évidence. Avec soin, j'étudiais cette oreille : je glissais mon index le long de la longueur, je touchais délicatement la pointe, je serrais le lobe... Je remarquais qu'à chacun de mes mouvements les pommettes de Solas s'empourpraient et qu'un souffle irrégulier s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses sourcils froncés. Je craignais de lui imposer une sensation désagréable.

\- Solas, dois-je arrêter?

\- C'est à vous de décider.

\- Cela vous plaît?

\- Oui.

Alors je poursuivis pendant un certain temps ces caresses, de plus en plus langoureuses. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi : tendu, agité. Il avait pour habitude de garder une expression impassible, ce qui allait de paire avec son caractère que j'imaginais sage et désintéressé. De mon côté, mon corps restait immobile mais mes mains tremblaient. J'avais l'impression de manipuler entre mes doigts une chose précieuse qui envoûtait tout mon esprit et me faisait craindre l'erreur, le faux mouvement. Si je brisais le verre de sa peau, mon cœur s'arrêterait. Soudain, il se dégagea de mon emprise et vint poser plusieurs baisers sur mes lèvres. Son empressement me troubla mais je lui rendis autant qu'il me donnait. Nous finîmes par nous regarder en reprenant notre souffle. Sur sa peau claire quelques rougeurs apparaissaient, notamment au niveau des joues, des oreilles et des lèvres. Je me répétais intérieurement de rester prudente mais dans un tel moment, le désir était plus fort que la raison. Alors, je m'approchai de lui et vins caresser avec le bout de mes lèvres le lobe de son oreille. Il se raidit, souffla, puis se détendit. Au même moment une voix féminine traversa la porte :

\- Solas vous êtes là?

Il s'agissait de dame Cassandra et bientôt la voix de Varric se fit entendre :

\- Je l'ai vu entrer avec l'inquisitrice. Nous devrions peut-être repasser.

Cassandra lâcha un râle et insista :

\- Il pourrait répondre !

Alors d'un geste vif, Solas élança sa main vers la porte et fit apparaître, d'un jet, des cristaux de glaces qui en condamnèrent la poignet et la serrure. On entendit la stupeur de Cassandra et le rire gras de Varric.

\- Vous voyez chercheuse? Ce n'est pas le moment de les déranger.

Quand leurs pas s'éloignèrent je regardai Solas : il avait l'air décontenancé.

\- Vous allez bien?

\- ...oui.

Il prit aussitôt mes mains et les baisa. Puis il leva son regard vers moi :

\- Continuez.

Je repris lentement ma tâche et posai des baisers sur ses oreilles. Je découvrais, cette fois-ci par mes lèvres, cette physionomie différente de la mienne. Cette découverte se fit par l'intermédiaire d'un jeu dans lequel ma langue ainsi que mes dents, effleuraient, caressaient la peau. Je me surprenais à lécher la longueur de l'oreille et au bout d'un moment, je refermai délicatement mes dents sur la pointe. Il trembla si vigoureusement que je lâchai prise, et il se laissa aller pendant quelques minutes à une série de légers spasmes, le corps penché. Confuse, j'avais peur d'avoir déclenché quelque chose de trop fort.

\- Solas !

Au moment où je posai une main sur son dos courbé, la sienne m'attrapa et me poussa sur le lit d'un mouvement. En un rien de temps, il était au-dessus de moi et m'entourait de ses bras. Je l'étreignis à mon tour en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

\- Je vous aime.

Il tourna son visage en face du mien et me répondit :

\- Je le sens.

En effet, mon cœur battait la chamade et résonnait jusqu'à mes tempes. Des larmes étaient toujours présentes au coin de mes yeux et brouillaient ma vision. Je fermai les paupières pour les laisser couler et, quand j'ouvris les yeux, le visage de Solas s'était rapproché. Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Mes lèvres étaient devenu avide de toucher. Lorsqu'il se redressa j'entrepris de défaire le laçage de sa tunique. Il me regarda avec étonnement et le trajet de ses yeux allaient de mon visage à mes doigts. Pourtant à aucun moment il n'interrompît le cours des choses. Je supposais qu'il n'avait pas vécu ce genre d'expérience et m'en réjouissais secrètement. Dans le passé, j'avais vécu plusieurs relations, toutes différentes et souvent problématiques. Avec Solas, j'étais face à quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux et de beaucoup plus signifiant pour moi. Il me semblait qu'il m'ouvrait au véritablement amour, celui qui nous lie irrémédiablement à une personne. En exposant la peau de son torse, c'était à une nouvelle part de lui que j'accédais. Je me mis à caresser sa peau avec de légers va-et-vient ; elle était imberbe, douce et fine. Je pouvais distinguer les veines qu'elle couvrait et en traçais la progression avec le bout de mon index. Par rythme irrégulier, sa bouche expirait de l'air chaud tout près de mon oreille et son corps frissonnait à certains moments. J'approchai mes lèvres et les posai délicatement sur sa peau en en couvrant chaque parcelle. En posant un baiser sur le bort de son téton, une secousse plus vives que les autres parcouru son corps et mon désir carnassier me poussa à lécher puis à enfermer sous mes dents cette partie rose et tendre. Il cria soudainement :

\- Arrêtez !

J'obéis. Il se tenait difficilement au-dessus de moi, appuyé sur ses deux avant-bras qui entouraient mon visage, et reprit son souffle pour continuer :

\- Vos lèvres sont expertes, je n'arrive pas à suivre.

Je ne savais pas comment le prendre.

\- Excusez-moi…

\- Non, ne vous excusez pas. Vos mouvements sont si accordés. J'aurais du mal à vous procurer de telles sensations…

\- Essayez donc.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Il dû sentir mon empressement car il déclara simplement :

\- Très bien.

 **[Fin du chapitre 1]**


	2. Inquisitrice, fermez les yeux

**Chapitre 2 : Inquisitrice, fermez les yeux**

 _Fort Céleste_

Je quittai Solas la nuit tombée. Comme une ombre qui frôle les murs, je traversais le hall principal pour rejoindre mes quartiers dans la plus grande discrétion. D'une main tremblante, je finissais de fermer le col de ma veste dont les boutons de cuivre s'entrechoquaient dans de petits bruits réguliers. Malgré la peur d'être vue, je restais rêveuse après cette fin de journée passée dans cette chambre. Je n'y étais pourtant pas restée. Une fois que Solas avait fermé les yeux et que j'avais senti sa respiration se ralentir, je m'étais glissée hors du lit et étais sortie. Une certaine culpabilité pressait mon cœur mais une pensée indistincte m'incitait à continuer. Tandis que je gravissais les marches d'un escalier, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec une figure familière :

\- Vous ne dormez pas ?

\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question Léliana.

La maitre-espionne afficha un sourire malicieux qui remplaça son expression sérieuse :

\- Je travaille.

Elle me dévoila discrètement un parchemin dont l'une des extrémités était tachée de sang.

\- Il s'agit d'un document très… précieux, et qui vous sera présenté demain en présence de nos ambassadrice et commandant.

Je hochai la tête sans rien ajouter et chacune reprit son chemin. Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, je m'étendis sur mon lit, rabattis la couverture sur mon corps et m'endormis presque aussitôt, toute habillée.

 _Rêve_

Tandis que j'ouvrais les yeux le vent soufflait dans mes cheveux. Je n'étais plus dans mon lit, je n'étais même plus à Fort Céleste. Une chaîne de montagnes s'étendait autour de moi dans une nuit étoilée et j'étais couchée sur une terre noire. En me relevant j'en pris une poignée et la laissai retomber doucement : elle était fraîche et humide. Tout me paraissait réel et pourtant je n'étais pas arrivé là de moi-même. Tout à coup, un buisson s'agita près de moi et il me sembla distinguer la fourrure d'un animal. Il se précipita à l'entrée d'une forêt et, après m'avoir jeté un vif regard, s'y engagea en bondissant. Sans nul sentiment de crainte, je le suivis. La bête détallait devant moi mais je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle me fuyait, au contraire, elle semblait me guider. Elle contournait chaque arbre avec agilité et sautait par-dessus les troncs qui barraient son chemin. La lumière de la lune traversait par endroit les feuillages m'offrant un spectacle de toute beauté : cette forêt avait l'air de briller. Au bout d'un moment, je débouchai sur un vaste étendu d'herbe d'où se dressait une colline. L'animal avait disparu. Je continuai d'avancer en regardant autour de moi. « C'était un loup », pensais-je. Aussitôt une silhouette apparu du haut de la colline et sembla regarder dans ma direction. Je décidai de m'approcher d'elle ; je n'avais nulle part où aller de toute façon. Plus je m'avançais plus je reconnaissais celle personne : c'était Solas. Il se tenait debout, les mains derrière le dos et esquissait un sourire en me regardant m'approcher. Arrivée près de lui je demandai :

\- Solas, que faisons-nous ici?

\- Vous ne devinez pas?

\- Je crois comprendre… c'est l'immatériel. Tout cela n'est pas réel.

\- Il pourrait l'être si vous y croyez.

Je regardais de nouveau autour de moi. La forêt d'où j'étais venu encerclait le terrain et derrière elle les montagnes se dressaient, hautes et majestueuses.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici?

\- C'est moi qui vous l'ai permis, mais en tant que mage vous auriez pu y entrer de vous-même.

\- Et pourquoi m'y avez-vous emmené?

\- Cela me semblait important.

Il s'avança vers moi et caressa ma joue d'une main.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…

Tout me revint en mémoire : alors qu'il était en train de déboutonner la veste de mon uniforme, son expression avait changé et il s'était arrêté. Il s'était écarté de moi et avait pris sa tête entre ses mains. « Je ne peux pas » m'avait-il dit, « je ne peux pas aller plus loin ». J'avais essayé de lui parlé mais une barrière invisible s'était installée entre nous. Par la suite, il m'avait seulement demandé de rester dormir auprès de lui. Je réalisai à présent que nos corps n'étaient plus dans le même lit.

\- Ne vous excusez pas.

Je pris sa main et y posa un baiser.

\- Je vous en demande trop Solas, et j'ai parfois du mal à réaliser que j'en impose plus qu'il me paraît.

Il me regarda avec un air triste et me prit dans ses bras. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et j'ajoutai :

\- Si seulement je pouvais taire ces sentiments…

Alors il leva mon menton et m'embrassa. Le vent soufflait doucement dans cette nuit profonde et je l'imaginais effleurer les mains de Solas tandis qu'elles s'entremêlaient dans mes cheveux. Les miennes étaient posées sur son dos et serraient sa tunique. Il se redressa et me regarda un moment dans les yeux :

\- Je ne devrais pas mais…

Ses lèvres se posèrent encore une fois sur les miennes.

\- … je n'arrive plus à me retenir.

Il se baissa en m'attirant vers lui et m'allongea sur l'herbe. Il me surplomba ensuite en disposant ses genoux de part et d'autre de mon bassin et allongea ses bras au-dessus de moi pour agripper mes mains et entrelacer ses doigts dans les miens. Je le regardai étonnée :

\- Solas… nous ne pouvons pas… ici !

\- Si nous le pouvons, ce serait même le seul endroit où nous pourrions.

Des sanglots montèrent dans ma gorge mais j'essayai de les contrôler.

\- Inquisitrice, fermez les yeux.

Je m'exécutai. En fermant les paupières c'était à la raison que je fermais l'accès. Rien ne pouvait toucher mon cœur, rien ne pouvait le blesser. Aucune clarté ne pouvait arriver jusqu'à lui et me sortir de cet état d'abandon volontaire. Je laissais Solas maître de ce qui devait arriver. Pendant que je respirais calmement, quelque chose effleurait mon visage, descendit à mon cou, ma poitrine et exécuta un cheminement le long de mon corps. Je devinai ses doigts en train de frôler ma peau, ses mains qui caressaient mes formes et parfois un baiser se posait ici et là. Par reprise je mordais mes lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement. Tout à coup il s'arrêta et je sentis tout près de mon oreille son souffle chaud :

\- Gardez vos yeux fermés.

Un picotement parcouru mon cou et je laissai échapper un murmure inaudible d'entre mes lèvres. Il se redressa et sembla procéder à quelque chose. J'entendis sa voix de nouveau :

\- Cela ne vous dérange donc pas que je sois un elfe?

\- Non Solas. Et à vous, cela pose-t-il problème que je sois humaine?

\- Laissez-moi poser les questions, inquisitrice. Depuis notre rencontre, vous me paraissez si sûre de vous dans des circonstances pour le moins extraordinaires. Quoi qu'il arrive, vous surmontez l'épreuve avec force et votre esprit continue de faire preuve de sagesse. Vous êtes tout à fait admirable.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi parfaite que vous le pens…

\- Bien entendu chacun dispose de faiblesses, vous n'échappez pas à cette règle. Pourtant, vous devrez vous montrer vaillante à l'avenir et ne pas vous laissez affaiblir par quoi que ce soit.

\- Solas, qu'essayez-vous de me dire?

\- Inquisitrice…

Je le sentis s'approcher tout près de mon visage.

\- Ouvrez votre bouche.

Alors j'entrouvris les lèvres, timidement d'abord, puis plus amplement. Sa langue pénétra dans ma bouche et caressa la mienne avec passion. A mesure que notre baiser s'embrasait, nos lèvres devenaient humides. J'étais surprise de le trouver si enflammé au cœur de l'action, lui que je n'avais jamais imaginé ainsi. Mon cœur battait à m'en rompre la poitrine. Son souffle se mêlait au mien et le bout de son nez caressait mon visage. Je voulus agripper son dos quand mes doigts rencontrèrent sa peau. Solas sentit ma surprise et murmura à mon oreille :

\- Ouvrez les yeux.

Mes paupières s'agitèrent un instant et en ouvrant les yeux je vis que son torse était nu. Je parcourrai son corps et trouvai alors sa tunique qui glissait sur ses reins et son pantalon complètement défait. Mes joues s'empourprèrent et je détournai le regard de son bas-ventre. L'immatériel ne manquait pas de rendre à son anatomie toute sa vitalité. Soudain, je croisai son visage qui me renvoyait une expression mélancolique. Quelque chose semblait lui traverser l'esprit et il resta là à penser silencieusement. Avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, je saisis son bras :

\- Maintenant laissez-moi faire.

Il me regarda avec un air troublé mais comme il voyait que je posais mes mains sur lui, il se laissa aller. Son corps bascula sur le côté et je me hissai au-dessus, à califourchon. Je couvris son visage de mille baisers tandis qu'il me tenait par les hanches. Je me souvins du plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque ma langue avait glissé sur son oreille et je réitérai l'opération. Son corps se raidit et il agrippa fermement le haut de mes cuisses en enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux. Au bout de quelques instants je l'entendis murmurer de manière presque inaudible :

\- Votre parfum est… délicieux.

Je rougis mais repris assez rapidement la cadence. Ma langue allait et venait le long de son oreille comme pour y inscrire quelque chose. Mes lèvres chaudes appelaient les zones les plus sensibles de sa peau pour y marquer à vif mes sentiments, mon amour. Par moment elles pinçaient vigoureusement la chair et faisaient apparaître un suçon. Après plusieurs spasmes, Solas laissa glisser l'une de ses mains le long de ma cuisse, m'arrachant un bref gémissement. Je me mis à penser que mes vêtements étaient de trop. Je déboutonnai la veste de mon uniforme et mon pantalon. Il prit l'initiative de tirer dessus pour le faire glisser et découvrir mes jambes jusqu'à mes chevilles.

\- Vous êtes magnifique.

A mesure que ses yeux découvraient mon corps, ses joues prenaient une couleur rouge. Il sembla satisfait de sa vision, attrapa violemment mon visage et appuya mes lèvres contre les siennes. Tandis qu'il m'embrassait, je sentis l'une de ses mains glisser sur mes reins, caresser mes fesses et enfin presser ma cuisse. J'attrapai rapidement cette main errante et la posai sur les bandes de tissu qui couvraient ma poitrine.

\- Pourriez-vous les défaire?

Il sourit.

\- Assurément.

Avec délicatesse, il défit les bandes en les déroulant une à une et, sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait, il faisait glisser son index comme pour y effacer les rougeurs laissées par le vêtement. Quand mes seins furent complètement nus, il se redressa et y colla ses lèvres. Il me fit basculer ensuite sur le côté et je me retrouvai couchée sur le ventre. Derrière mon oreille, j'entendis sa voix me chuchoter :

\- Laissez-moi occuper cette place maintenant.

Soudainement, je sentis ses doigts effleurer mon bas-ventre et ôter mon dernier sous-vêtement. Ses mouvements étaient assurés, il n'hésitait plus. Alors que j'étendais mon corps de façon langoureuse, sa voix résonna dans le creux de mon cou.

\- Sentez-vous l'herbe contre votre peau? N'est-elle pas plus réelle que le contact de mes lèvres?

Il posa doucement un baiser sur ma nuque et je frissonnai en resserrant l'emprise de mes doigts sur le sol. Son corps se colla au mien, me mettant directement au contact de la chaleur de sa peau, et ainsi je sentais son torse bouger selon le rythme de sa respiration.

\- Oublions-nous, inquisitrice, et vivons ce rêve comme la plus tendre des réalités.

Une décharge de plaisir parcouru mon corps lorsqu'il le pénétra et je crus voir la marque sur ma main briller.

 **[Fin du chapitre 2]**


	3. Mon âme trembla

**Chapitre 3 : Mon âme trembla**

 _Fort Céleste_

Un rayon de lumière caressa mon visage, j'ouvris les yeux. Dehors, le soleil s'était à peine levé que j'entendais déjà le monde de Fort Céleste s'activer. En me redressant, j'étirai mes membres et regardai autour de moi, le regard vide. Il me semblait avoir fait un rêve extraordinaire dont je peinais à me souvenir. Soudain une image m'apparut : les yeux de Solas étincelant dans l'obscurité. « Ce n'était pas qu'un rêve », me dis-je, « nous nous sommes véritablement retrouvés dans l'immatériel ». Je sentais à présent que notre union physique avait donné naissance à un lien qui me raccrochait à l'elfe apostat d'une manière indéfinissable. J'avais l'impression de le connaître plus que n'importe qui, d'avoir percé la barrière mystérieuse qui le couvre en permanence. Hors, à part le fait d'avoir pénétré en rêve dans l'immatériel à ses côtés, je n'avais rien appris à son sujet. Au contraire, plusieurs de ses paroles avaient soulevé des questions dans mon esprit et je me souvins de l'une d'elles : « Vous devrez vous montrer vaillante à l'avenir et ne pas vous laissez affaiblir par quoi que ce soit ». Ce conseil ou, cette mise en garde, n'avait de cesse de m'obséder. Solas pouvait être une personne rassurante, pleine de compassion et de curiosité, mais très souvent l'aura mystérieuse qui planait autour de lui inquiétait. Parfois il s'ouvrait aux autres en partageant une partie de son infinie connaissance puis à d'autres moments il se couvrait de silence, de mélancolie et s'enveloppait dans une certaine solitude qui était la sienne. Tout cela réduisait ma joie d'avoir pu être sienne. Je me levai, prête à aller lui parler. Je changeai mon uniforme, tout froissé par la nuit, passai de l'eau chaude sur mon visage pour y effacer les traces de sommeil, me coiffai rapidement à l'aide de mes mains et pris les escaliers. En arrivant dans le hall principal, je trouvai l'ambassadrice Joséphine qui griffonnait à toute allure sur un morceau de parchemin. La connaissant pour son enthousiasme, je m'adressai à elle avec un ton chaleureux :

\- C'est une heure bien matinale à laquelle vous travaillez dame Montilye…

\- Veuillez m'excuser Inquisitrice, il faut que je finisse de noter cette liste de tête , je suis à vous dans un instant.

Cet échange un peu prompte me laissa incrédule mais je me repris rapidement et décidai d'aller voir Solas. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit dans la pièce où il menait ses recherches, à savoir le point de passage entre le hall principal et les escaliers pour rejoindre les étages supérieurs, mais il ne s'y trouvait pas. Cela me surprit car, hormis pour nos expéditions de groupe, il quittait rarement cette salle. Je supposais qu'il était allé s'occuper de quelque chose à Fort Céleste et retournai voir Joséphine. Après quelques instants à griffonner elle posa enfin sa plume.

\- Inquisitrice, pardonnez une réponse aussi brute de ma part. En quoi puis-je vous aider?

\- Ça avait l'air très important, de quoi s'agit-il au juste?

\- Ceci est la liste des invités présents à la réception à laquelle doit se rendre l'Inquisition dans deux jours.

\- Ah oui… nous devons honorer l'invitation d'un couple de noble issu d'une prestigieuse lignée pour nous attirer les bienfaits d'Orlais.

Je souris ironiquement tandis qu'elle soupirait.

\- Inquisitrice… si nous voulons que l'Inquisition fasse le poids face à nos ennemis nous devons suivre ce genre de stratégie. Et puis, vous êtes issu d'une famille noble, vous devez comprendre l'importance de ce type de manœuvre.

\- Je ne dis pas que vous avez tort Joséphine et vos prouesses au sein du groupe prouve bien le contraire. C'est juste que je ne me fais pas au « noble jeu ».

\- Malheureusement, la société mondaine ne saurait s'en passer.

\- Au fait, pourquoi avoir besoin de cette liste? Ce n'est pas Fort Céleste qui reçoit.

\- Je tiens à prévoir chaque rencontre, c'est une façon de planifier toute aide potentille ou d'éviter une discussion fâcheuse.

\- Je vois. Bien, je vous laisse à votre travail dame Montilyet.

Après une salutation j'entrepris de sortir du hall mais revins rapidement sur mes pas.

\- Excusez-moi Joséphine, auriez-vous vu Solas?

\- Non Inquisitrice.

 _Fort Céleste, deux jours plus tard_

Voilà deux jours que je n'avais pas vu Solas. Personne ne savait où il était allé et seul Varric avait pu m'affirmer qu'il l'avait vu quitter Fort Céleste. Le nain avait compris mes sentiments vis-à-vis du mage et pour me rassurer il répétait :

\- Vous inquiétez pas, il reviendra le loustic !

Cela me faisait sourire mais au fond de moi je craignais le pire. L'avais-je contrarié? Son départ avait suivit notre passage dans l'Immatériel et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'établir des liens.

Le soir de la grande réception chez les nobles était arrivée. L'inquisition était présente à travers ses représentants ainsi qu'une escorte rapprochée composée de Cassandra, Varric et Dorian. Si Solas avait été présent il en aurait fait partie. Nous entrâmes dans la salle de bal et le large sourire de Joséphine me fit comprendre que j'allai être amenée à danser.

\- Hors de question !

\- Si un noble vous proposait une danse vous ne pourriez refuser, tous les regards sont braqués sur nous.

J'entendais Varric rire derrière moi :

\- Allons Inquisitrice, si Fanfreluche vous le conseille c'est que c'est important !

\- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi !

Après un long soupir je consentis et accompagnai l'ambassadrice vers un groupe d'invités. Tandis que je faisais preuve d'amabilité, elle discutait territoire, commerce et étoffe. Je m'ennuyai rapidement. La salle était déjà bien rempli et l'on voyait différents groupes se former : des camps de joueurs du noble jeu bien entraînés. Quelques membres de l'Inquisition se distinguaient ici et là, certains mieux intégrés que d'autres, ce n'était pas le cas de Cullen et Cassandra qui s'étaient retirés de la foule pour pouvoir maudire entre eux ces gens qu'ils avaient envie d'étrangler. Je tournai la tête et vis au loin Dorian qui se pavanait auprès d'autres hommes, conscient qu'il était un mage tévintide et le sujet de la moitié des discutions. Tout à coup, l'hôtesse de la réception arriva devant moi :

\- Nous allons commencer les festivités et je voudrais que vous ouvriez le bal avec ce monsieur.

Elle désignait l'homme qui la tenait par le bras et dont le masque voilait les yeux.

\- Certainement.

Elle échangea son bras avec le mien et je me dirigeai au côté de cet homme vers le centre de la piste. Un gigantesque lustre nous surplombait d'une lumière dorée et, dans le silence, seul le son de nos talons résonnait. Nous nous positionnâmes et c'est à ce moment que les murmures commencèrent. La musique de l'orchestre s'éleva et je me laissai guider par cet inconnu. Mes pas étaient justes, quoiqu'ayant peu d'intérêt pour la danse, en tant que fille de la noblesse je me devais de les connaître. Mon partenaire me regardait à la dérobée, avec timidité, et cela finit par me gêner à mon tour. Je regardais vers l'assistance, cherchant du regard quelque chose de plus plaisant, et là je le vis. Ma botte écrasa celle du noble et notre mouvement de danse fut brusquement interrompu. Il avait pincé ses lèvres pour ne laisser échapper aucun gémissement et, tentant de garder les apparences, il s'apprêtait à continuer la danse. J'étais immobile, les lèvres entrouvertes et le regard perdu dans un coin de la foule. Mon cavalier s'empourprait ne sachant que faire et l'hôtesse vint à son aide en applaudissant :

\- Tout cela était fort joli, à présent j'appelle les convives à les rejoindre !

Malgré le brouhaha des messes basses, des couples gagnèrent la piste pour s'exhiber à leur tour. L'orchestre retentit de plus belle tandis que l'hôtesse nous prenait à part :

\- Que vous a-t-il pris de vous arrêter ainsi?

\- Je… veuillez m'excuser, ça ne prendra qu'un instant.

\- Comment?!

Sans lui répondre, je filai à travers la foule vers un couloir du château. Je courrais en regardant partout autour de moi. La faible lueur des bougies qui éclairaient cette partie de la demeure montraient qu'aucun invité n'était attendu ici. Arrivée dans une nouvelle aile, je m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle.

\- Où es-t…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir qu'une silhouette s'avança dans la lumière de la lune qui traversait la pièce par une fenêtre.

\- Ici Inquisitrice.

Quand je le reconnus mon âme trembla.

\- Solas…

Il était là, les bras croisés, en tenue de bal. Je voulus me jeter dans ses bras mais il m'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Il y a des invités qui attendent votre retour. Vous devriez les rejoindre.

\- NON, ne me faites pas ça !

Je m'appuyai d'une main sur le mur près de lui et passai l'autre sur mon visage en retenant mes pleurs. Il restait silencieux.

\- Comment pouvez-vous Solas… comment pouvez-vous être si mauvais?!

\- Allez-vous vous effondrer à la moindre de mes absences? Vous combattez des démons sortis de l'Immatériel, vous avez déclaré la guerre à Corypheus et dirigez une grande organisation à la recherche d'alliances. Inquisitrice, ressaisissez-vous ! Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher.

Je tapai du poing contre le mur comme s'il s'agissait des battements de mon cœur.

\- Où étiez-vous?

\- Peu importe, je suis revenu, et il faut que vous rejoigniez l'aile des invités.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Un danger les menace.

Je le regardai pendant un instant et repris contenance.

\- De quoi s'agit-il?

\- Des Venatoris ont infiltré les lieux, ils savaient que l'Inquisition ferait partie des convives. J'en ai neutralisé certains mais les autres continuent de rôder. La liste des invités ne présentant pas de cible évidente, j'en ai déduis que c'est après vous qu'ils en avaient.

\- J'ai du mal à le croire… Pourquoi ces Venatoris prendraient le risque de m'attaquer au cœur d'une soirée mondaine?

\- Peut-être ont-ils un autre objectif…

J'invitai Solas à rejoindre la salle de bal mais il refusa en me disant qu'il devait rester discret pour la soirée. Je dû y retourner seule et expliquai les informations dont je disposais aux membres de l'Inquisition. Des mesures furent rapidement prises. Enfin, je retrouvai la maîtresse des lieux toujours accompagnée de l'homme aux yeux voilés.

\- Voilà que vous vous éclipsez sans rien dire, vraiment Inquisitrice ce ne sont pas des manières.

\- Je vous prie de m'excusez madame, il fallait que je m'absente de toute urgence.

\- Soit, mais votre absence a beaucoup attristé mon cher neveu.

\- Votre neveu?

\- Ce charmant jeune homme, il a dansé avec vous.

Elle désignait effectivement mon ancien cavalier.

\- Pour vous faire pardonner, tenez-lui donc compagnie, il en sera ravi.

Sur ces mots, elle nous laissa. L'idée de devoir « tenir compagnie » à l'un des invités me parut étrange dans cette assemblée orlésienne où l'on errait de discutions en discutions pour mieux s'emparer de l'intrigue. J'entamai donc une discutions avec ce jeune homme, lui demandant d'où il venait, ce qu'il pensait de la soirée, le complimentant sur ses pas de danse. Il répondu à chaque fois de manière vague, surtout pour l'endroit d'où il venait, et avec une timidité marquée. Il avait surtout l'air de vouloir me poser une question et finit par se lancer :

\- Est-ce vrai que vous êtes une mage?

\- En effet.

\- Vous venez donc d'un cercle?

La question me gênait assez. Quand mes parents découvrirent que je possédais un don pour la magie, ils refusèrent de m'envoyer au cercle. Alors je dû la préserver des regards. A présent que j'étais Inquisitrice, et reconnue comme mage, mon privilège risquait d'être révélé au grand jour.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends. Je vous admire beaucoup.

\- Vraiment?

Nous parlâmes magie et je me rendis compte que mon interlocuteur s'y connaissait énormément, surtout sur les pratiques de Tévinter. Nous décidâmes de poursuivre en direction du buffet quand toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, en même temps. Certains des convives riaient, pensant qu'il s'agissait du début d'une mise en scène mais le bruit des épées qu'on dégainait me fit comprendre que cet événement n'était pas prévu. On entendit bientôt des gémissements de douleur et des corps tomber au sol: des intrus circulaient dans l'ombre en tuant les gardes. D'après Solas, je pouvais être la cible de cette attaque alors je préparai rapidement un plan : attirer l'attention et éloigner ces assaillants. Quand je voulus me déplacer dans la pénombre, une main agrippa la mienne et j'entendis quelqu'un me murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Protégez-moi !

C'était la voix du jeune homme avec moi, il semblait extrêmement paniqué. Autour de nous, des verres se brisaient au sol et des bruits de talons claquaient de toute part. C'était l'affolement total. Je lui répondis de se cacher mais il ne voulut pas se séparer de moi.

\- C'est moi qu'ils veulent !

 **[Fin du chapitre 3]**


End file.
